PAR (parabolic aluminized reflector) lamps are well known in the industry. They are made in flood and spot versions and usually have an incandescent filament as a light source. Such lamps provide adequate amounts of light but have suffered from quality since the beam is fuzzy and shadowed. Some of these problems have been addressed by providing the reflector portion of the lamp with a plurality of facets (for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,408) and others wherein in addition to the faceted reflector the lens of the lamp is also provided with spiral, facets (U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,227). Such lamps yield a smooth circular beam pattern with a perceived sharp beam edge; however, this is accompanied by a subsequent loss of light output, as measured by the maximum beam candle power (MBCP) in candela and an increase in beam angle the full angle measured from the MBCP to 50%.